


dipped you in my white heart, and made it red

by ryukita



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cheesy, Kissing, M/M, Understanding, idk what else to put they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukita/pseuds/ryukita
Summary: Ryuji wants to take Goro on the best date, but it seems they have different definitions of "the best". (For the P5 Writer's Zine!)





	dipped you in my white heart, and made it red

Taking the subway was an experience, and it usually wasn't a good one. Goro didn't particularly enjoy having his personal space stripped from him. He didn't even try to get a seat anymore- Sometimes, it felt as though people were willing to brawl for one.

This time, however, he didn't mind taking the subway one bit, specifically because of the boy who was forced to stand closer than he was used to.

“Why does this train always gotta be so effin’ crowded?” Ryuji grumbled, clearly trying his best not to press himself into Goro. The slight flush to his cheeks made Goro decide this experience was worthwhile.

“It's only for a little while.” Goro gently reminded him, attempting to hold back a smile.

“Doesn't make it any worse.” Ryuji huffed, tossing a brief glare in the detective's direction.

Goro only hummed, and turned his gaze toward the window. “It is quite a nice day, though, isn't it? Not as cold as it's been as of late…”

“Mmm, yeah, dude.” Ryuji followed Goro's gaze out the window, though his tone betrayed some of his absent mindedness.

“I'm surprised you’ve managed to stay warm with what you're wearing now.”

“I dunno, man.”

Goro paused for a moment, looking back to observe the blond. Ryuji's short attention span, while sometimes frustrating, made him wonder how he could capture it again. “This is perfect weather to go out, don't you think? We should do something when we're both free.”

That immediately perked Ryuji up. He snapped his head toward Goro, his eyes wide and bright with excitement to match the smile stretching across his face. “Yeah, that's a great idea! It feels like forever since we went out!”

That reaction melted Goro's heart, but he still couldn't help a smirk. “I wasn't aware you missed me to this extent.”

“Shut up- You're the one who suggested it!” Ryuji tried to send a glare, but his anticipation quickly overcame that. “Aw man, lemme tell ya, I've been thinkin’ of the best ideas to go out with you!”

Goro's smirk softened to a smile. “Oh? I’m touched that you were thinking of me in such a way.”

“Of course, dude! I mean, y'know, I wanna make our dates awesome since, y'know, we don't get to have ‘em often.”

That was true- With Goro's busy schedule, it was hard for the both of them to find a time where they both had the energy and time to do something together (other than when Ryuji decided to burst into Goro's apartment unannounced on multiple occasions). 

“Why don’t we use one of your nicest ideas, then? You've piqued my curiosity quite well.” 

“Wait- Really?!” Ryuji's smile seemed to only get bigger, and he leaned in a little closer to Goro. 

Goro laughed. “Of course- I do believe a treat is in line for me after the past few days. I'll trust your judgement.”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji pumped his fist in the air, ignoring the glares he got from fellow passengers. “You're gonna love what I've got in mind!”

As always, Ryuji's happiness was contagious, so Goro let out another laugh. “I look forward to it.”

The train slowed to a stop, which pulled Ryuji out of his own miniature celebration. “Oh, here's my stop- Well, it’s a date, then! I'll text you! See ya!” With a grin and a wave, he turned to push his way out of the train.

Goro couldn't stop smiling for the rest of his trip. It made him happy to know Ryuji was thinking of ways to making their outings enjoyable- What could he be thinking of?

…

“... Do I have the right address?” Goro had this thought the entire time he was following his GPS. He triple checked that he had copied the text Ryuji sent correctly, and he had to do a quadruple check when he apparently arrived at his destination.

Goro Akechi, the famous TV sensation and Detective Prince, was standing in front of Big Bang Burger.

Goro just stared, praying that his eyes were deceiving him. Was this a prank? Surely Ryuji wouldn’t think the nicest place around was a fast food joint, right?

To his despair, just after that thought crossed his mind, Goro could hear the increasing volume of quick footsteps and excited hollering.

“Hey, man! Hope I didn’t keep ya waitin’ too long.” Ryuji screeched to a stop in front of Goro, smiling despite his light panting.

Goro was still stunned, so he had to take a few seconds to gather himself and put on one of his TV smiles. “No, of course not. I just got here.”

“Great! C’mon, what’re we waitin’ outside for?” Ryuji had a bounce in his step as he rushed over to hold the door open for Goro.

“This is a very long prank…” Goro kept his thought to himself. He thanked Ryuji as he walked inside.

The interior was just as insulting as its exterior, with bright colors and worn cushioned seats. There’s a fair amount of people on line and eating, and while it didn’t surprise him, he was shocked that he might be one of those people.

Goro turned toward Ryuji, almost praying for a “Ha! Gotcha!” He’s instead met with another smile and a tug on his sleeve.

“Let’s get on line! Have you ever been here?” Ryuji seemed oblivious to Goro’s inner despair.

Goro forced out a small chuckle. “No, I haven’t, unfortunately.”

“Really?! Oh man, there are so many good things!” Ryuji lets go of Goro’s sleeve to clench his fists excitedly. “The burgers here obviously are effin’ awesome- The double bacon cheeseburger is so good and-”

This was when Goro realized Ryuji was not playing a prank on him. He was serious about eating here. It felt as though Ryuji was beaming even more when talking about these recommendations.

It was… Oddly adorable. No, incredibly adorable. Goro knew that Ryuji was endearing when he was passionate, but listening to him now helped him realize that Ryuji didn’t always ramble on so freely and passionately.

… Maybe Goro could give this a chance. It couldn’t be so bad if it made Ryuji happy.

Before he knew it, they were at the front of the line. Ryuji recited his order (double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and a large fries) , as Goro is sure he has it memorized. Goro, on the other hand, mulled on what he wanted, almost interrogating the poor cashier before he settled on a fish sandwich.

The food came out in a flash, and the pair situated themselves at a booth near the window.

Goro was used to making small talk as soon as he sat down at a table, and he already had some topics prepared for this occasion. 

Those plans were thrown out the window when Ryuji immediately unwrapped his burger and started stuffing his face. “Mmmh, this is so good!” He hummed, pure bliss taking over his expression.

Goro has never seen Ryuji so happy so quickly (except, perhaps, when they shared their first kiss. He could clearly recall how beautiful red looked painted across Ryuji’s cheeks, complemented by his wide grin and bashful fidgeting). The sight brought a tiny smile to his own face.

The detective tore his gaze away from his boyfriend down to his meal. He carefully unwrapped the burger, and was faced with a moral dilemma. Did he risk dirtying his gloves or take them off? Perhaps he should use a fork and knife and run the risk of being teased by Ryuji? After a few seconds of internal debate, he decided to bite the bullet and carefully remove his gloves.

The first bite into the fish sandwich was not anything to celebrate. It was quite greasy and clearly made from low quality ingredients. Did they know of seasoning beyond salt and pepper? Was this even real fish? Perhaps he should write up an entry on his food blog…

“What do you think, Akechi?” Ryuji’s voice broke through his stream of internal criticisms, and he’s wearing an expectant, hopeful expression. “Do you like it?” Paired with a big smile and how his leg was bouncing under the table…

How could Goro say no?

“Yes, it is a nice break from the sushi that I usually have.” Goro returned the smile. It wasn’t exactly a lie, just a stretch of the truth.

Ryuji beamed. “Awesome! I’m glad to hear it, man!” He took another bite of his burger, which was already half done, before continuing. “I’m really glad you even like a place I picked.”

This took Goro a bit by surprise, but he chuckled. “Of course. I said I trusted your judgement, didn’t I?”

“Heh, I guess you did.”

The two fell into a silence more comfortable than the last, something Goro appreciated. It gave him time to think over what Ryuji just said- he was happy with Goro’s approval.

Just the thought of that was… Touching, and it made Goro’s chest feel warm. Did Ryuji spend time thinking about what Goro would like and was eager to share something he personally enjoyed so much? 

It begged the question- Did Goro enjoy the things he did because he truly enjoyed them or because of the status they carried? It wasn’t often that he did things for the sake of his own happiness. 

Somehow, with the fatty food and obnoxious yellow surrounding them, Ryuji showed Goro a taste of what it was like to put his own happiness over his facade.

It wasn’t too much longer before they both finished their meals and tossed their trash away.

“Ryuji.” Goro stopped once they had made their way out the restaurant and down the street. “I’d like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for that meal.”

The blond just blinked at Goro, as if trying to comprehend what he just said. “Uh, no problem man- But why’re you thankin’ me? I’m happy you even liked the joint, remember?”

“Well…” In the pause that he took to form his words, Goro reached and grabbed both of Ryuji’s hands. “It was a unique experience. I… Don’t often do things with the question of if it will make me happy. To be frank, I wasn’t too sure of the restaurant when we first walked in. But, you… You are akin to sunshine. You seemed to light the whole room up and made the experience so enjoyable. You are the reason I wish to look at things under a more positive light, and perhaps look after my own happiness like you did. I cannot be more grateful for that.”

By the end of Goro’s speech, the same wonderful red dusted Ryuji’s face and ears, accentuating the shock he was displaying. “Dude, I…” He gulped, slowly entwining his fingers with Goro’s, clearly trying to formulate a response. “I’m really, uh, glad you liked it- I was kinda worried you’d, y’know, have a more expensive taste or somethin’- But… You make me happy, too, and, well, you make me wanna be a better person, too, y’know, someone you’re proud to call your, y’know, boyfriend-”

Despite the embarrassment practically radiating off of Ryuji, Goro was touched by the sentiment. He couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his own warm face, along with the urge to lean in and kiss the blond.

The kiss prompted a tiny squeak from Ryuji, but he quickly relaxed and squeezed his hands as he returned the gesture.

Once they separated, Ryuji wasted no time in talking again. “Um, you wanna… Walk around or somethin’? I kinda wanna spend more time with you, I-I guess.”

Goro couldn’t nod faster, pulling Ryuji along. “I’d want nothing more than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed my ryugoros! if you wanna see more awesome works, you can check out @p5writerszine on twitter! and if you wanna see more from me, check out my twitter @nozotome!


End file.
